Emblems
In the Dark Parables ''universe, there are many emblems used to officially represent kingdoms, organizations and people. This page is dedicated to gathering them together for reference and examination. ''Emblems are arranged by the installment they appear in; Installments are arranged chronologically by release date. Developers/Branding * Blue Tea Games Logo: a cup of blue tea on parchment, which couldn't be more simplistic or fitting. * Dark Parables Logo: changes in appearance every game. The details the title is shrouded in directly correlate to the content of the installment. The only component that remains the same besides the font is a single red feather though depending on the title it'll change color. The meaning behind the feather is unknown. Curse of Briar Rose Throughout this game, Princess Briar Rose is associated with astral/lunar symbolism - the reasoning behind this is unknown, but it is most likely inspired by one of the first tellings of Sleeping Beauty. In that version, the princess gives birth to two children during her slumber, who she later names 'Sun' and 'Moon'. She is also heavily associated with roses because of her name. Cobr-moon-emblem.png|Moon emblem Cobr-sun-emblem-lock.png|Sun emblem File:Star_emblem_curse_of_briar_rose_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oup1c.jpg|Star emblem The Exiled Prince Throughout this game, Prince James is associated with insects and plants but also with his alter ego, the Frog Prince. His five wives also each have their own emblem.. Tep-dragonfly-gem.png|Dragonfly seal Tep-rose-emblem.png|Rose emblem Hos items the exiled prince by moon shadow 1985-d8pqpgh copy.jpg|Leaf compact Tep-tiara-emblem-swan.png|Swan Lake Princess Odette emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-snow.png|Snow White emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-naida.png|Princess Naida emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-ivy.png|Ivy Green emblem Tep-tiara-emblem-agnes.png|Agnes Koch emblem Tep-plant-emblem.png Tep-sun-moon-emblem.png Tep-palace-gate-lock.png Rise of the Snow Queen Throughout this game, the Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family is represented by their official coat of arms. Similar to Curse of Briar Rose, many astral symbols pop up in this game as well. Snow White's castle is full of entrancing galaxy motifs, making these emblems a perfect reflection of the kingdom's ornamentation. Mountain_Kingdom_Emblem.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom coat of arms Moon_insignia_rise_of_the_snow_queen_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8ouknm.jpg Star_insignia_rise_of_the_snow_queen_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oukvo.jpg Silver_pendant_by_moon_shadow_1985-d8oul9t.jpg RSQ Heart Gem.jpg The Red Riding Hood Sisters Throughout the game, 47230.png Rrs_sisters_emblem.jpg Riding_hood_pendant.jpg Mist_kingdom_plaque.jpg Mist_kingdom_parable.jpg Mist_kingdom_emblem.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-03-28_at_10.50.48_AM.png The Final Cinderella Throughout the game, Ivyrose pumpkin lock.jpg Mansion emblem.jpg Cinderella emblems.jpg Jack and the Sky Kingdom Through the game, Jacksdiary.jpg Skykingdomshield.jpg Sky Kingdom Emblem.jpg Ballad of Rapunzel Throughout the game, Flora_s_emblem_by_moon_shadow_1985-d7v9zv5.jpg Cameos.jpg Floralia_artifacts.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 10.08.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 9.54.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 10.23.40 AM.png Bor_throne_room.jpg Bortowerdedication.jpg Borguardentry.jpg Rose_lion_emblems.jpg Flora ring.jpg Drawbridge mechanism.jpg Bor-rosspiano.jpg Borsnowpiano.jpg The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Throughout the game, Screen Shot 2017-03-29 at 6.01.08 PM.png Sea goddess temple emblem.jpg Prasino palace door emblem.jpg Queen of Sands Throughout the game, QOS Eric Locket.jpg Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Throughout the game, Gfs-leda-large.jpg|Leda's Barsia Patch Gfs-sun-goddess-symbol.jpg Gfs-sun-pendant.jpg Gfs-moon-goddess-staff.jpg Gfs-moon-goddess-mosaic.jpg Gfs-sun-moon-knight-shield.jpg Gfs-valla-crown-emblem.jpg Gfs-olesia-watchtower.jpg Gfs-olesia-lighthouse.jpg The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Throughout the game, Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 5.02.38 PM.png|Swan Kingdom Banner Screen Shot 2017-04-03 at 9.51.48 AM.png|Swan Kingdom Symbol Screen Shot 2017-04-03 at 9.59.30 AM.png|Swan Kingdom Symbol Tsp-swan-princess-crown.jpg Swan-kingdom-crest.jpg Dp11-bear-emblem.jpg Bear-eagle-dragonfly-emblems.jpg Tsp-dire-tree-door-emblem.jpg Tsp-druid-hut-dire-tree-door.jpg Tsp-glass-princess-emblem.jpg Tsp-prince-glass-emblem.jpg The Thief and the Tinderbox Throughout the game, TT&TTB_Snowfall_Kingdom_coat_of_arms.jpg|Snowfall Kingdom coat of arms Swan Kingdom elbem.png|Swan Kingdom emblem Archer's Mark.jpg|Archer order Kingdom_Insignia.jpg|Kingdom insignia Ross_Red_Rose_emblem.jpg|Ross Red emblem TT&TTB Rasputin Emblem.jpg|Rasputin emblem Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Throughout the game, Screen Shot 2017-04-07 at 7.58.44 PM.png|Uknown Coat of Arms Return of the Salt Princess To be added... Eagle emblem.png Butterfly and dragonfly emblem.png Grak emblems.png Three Hares Emblem.png Sun Emblem.png Oak tree emblem.png Fire Emblem.png Old moon crest.png Full moon crest.png Water Heraldry.png Fire Heraldry.png Crystal Tablet.png RSP Story.png The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Throughout this game, the former Egeskov Kingdom is represented by its official coat of arms. * Egeskov Kingdom Coat of Arms Egeskov_Kingdom_crest.jpg Jester emblem.png Garden Emblem.png Drawbridge Emblem.png Apple Emblem.png Eurig Emblem.png Mosaic tile.png MG decorative face.png Portrait of the Stained Princess To be added Shoulder shield.png PSP swan emblem.png Crest.png PSP crest.png PSP tree carving.png Game Logos Mainmenu_title.png Logo DP4.png Logo DP5.png Logo DP6.png Logo DP7.png Category:Reference Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Journey of Atonement Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Royalty Category:Barsia Royal Family Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Prasino Royal Family Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Symbolism Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess